


Christmas sweaters

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Hannibal does most certainly like Christmas
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Kudos: 29





	Christmas sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear fellow readers,  
> I wanted to post something Christmas related since its December :)  
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> As always English is not my first language so feel free to correct my grammar and stuff :)

"What in gods name is that?", Will exclaimed.  
"It is a so called Christmas sweater. People tend to buy it when it's Christmas time. It's often made out of wool and has different prints from reindeers to elves to-"  
"Hannibal. I know what a Christmas sweater is. But first of all I didn't know you own one and secondly it just it's -", he states and points at his lovers bright green sweater with a reindeer on it.  
"Well first of all," Hannibal begins, " I do most certainly own Christmas sweaters, as you can see and secondly I am, in fact, a huge Christmas enthusiast."  
Will shakes his head. Maybe his encephalitis was back and he was hallucinating Hannibal in an ugly Christmas sweater. There was no other explanation for this.  
" No you do not have encephalitis, Will! And I would not describe my sweater as ugly. ", Hannibal said and purses his lips.  
Fuck, did Will said that out loud?  
" Where do you even get those! ", Will finally asked to ease the akward tension.  
" I created this masterpiece all by myself and see, it blinks too. ", Hannibal answered and was pushing in a button on his sleeve. Then the nose of the reindeer started blinking. Will could just stare dumbly.  
" Isn't it beautiful? I also made one for you and Dante- Mephisto!", Hannibal said and smiled.  
Will had never seen Hannibal so excited and he suddenly felt the urge to smile too.  
" Okay. Show me?", Will asked and kissed Hannibal softly.  
Ten minutes later Hannibal, Will and Danny were posing in their Christmas sweaters in front of Wills mobile phone.  
" I think Jack will be surprised to receive a Christmas card, and Alana too of course. " Hannibal said and smiled mischievously.  
" They should be happy that they are receiving anything. I think some time in the future we should invite them for Christmas dinner. ", Will answered.  
2 Weeks later at Quantico  
" Here is post for you Agent Crawford."  
"Thank you, Miss Wilson.", Jack answered.  
He took a seat in his office and started opening the letter. He nearly chocked on his own spit, when he saw the picture and the text in it. 

Dear Jack,  
We know we haven't contacted you for a long time. We apologize for this rudeness, but we think you will understand that under this circumstances we couldn't contact you earlier. We hope you will understand!  
We want to wish you a joyfull Christmas and give Alana our regards.  
We hope you can join us for Christmas dinner some time in the future.  
Best Regards  
H. Lecter and W. Graham


End file.
